


Your Melody Grabbed My Heart

by W33hawken



Series: Danganronpa stories [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Love Confessions, Oblivious Kaede Akamatsu, Rivalry, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W33hawken/pseuds/W33hawken
Summary: Have you ever met that one person who hits all the right notes? A person you feel truly at ease around, someone you can let loose and be yourself with, and they'll accept you wholeheartedly? Someone you love everything about? Someone you want to spend the rest of your life with?Shuichi, Miu, Maki, and Rantaro did.Only problem: It's the same person, and she's terrible at reading the air and taking hints.But they'll be damned if that stops them from trying, even if getting her to understand is practically impossible.





	Your Melody Grabbed My Heart

  
*BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
A hand outstretched to turn off an alarm. Kaede sat up, stretching her arms out after a good night's sleep.  
  
She got up, and began to get ready. School was the highlight of her day, if she were being honest. Seeing all of her friends and hanging out with them is always fun, and she loved them all. Each one of them brought something unique and interesting to the table, and they were all really nice to her.  
  
She knew she could be a little eccentric at times, especially when she's asked a question about the piano or music, but they were always listening to her rambling regardless. They always asked her such profound questions that led her into going on long tangents, and they had wonder in their eyes when she did so. The fact that she could spread her love of music around to such eager and wonderful people made her estatic.  
  
When she finished brushing her teeth and changing her clothes, she headed downstairs. Everyone left earlier in her home, so she was always the last one to leave and the first one to come home.  
  
After making and eating breakfast, there was a knock on her door. Perfect timing, she was going to leave anyways. She put on her shoes and backpack, and opened the door.  
  
Her best friends were all waiting for her, the sight of them making her smile wide.  
  
"Good morning guys! Is there something important today? It's rare to see you all getting along so well!"  
  
Shuichi, Maki, Miu, and Rantaro exchanged confused glances, but they shook their heads and returned her bright smile.  
  
"Nothing special, just wanted to see you." Rantaro replied, crossing his arms.  
  
She put a hand to her chest and gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you! You guys don't have to do that, I can walk to school just fine. But I really appreciate it anyways!"  
  
She checked her watch to see if she was still on time.  
  
"Ok! Let's go then, we don't wanna be late!"  
  
She walked ahead of the group, taking in the sunny early spring air. Her friends hung back, and began conversing quietly amongst themselves.  
  
"Fuck off, I'm going first!" Miu harshly whispered to the other three.  
  
"Now normally I'd allow ladies first on any matter, but I'm not going to let you have Kaede so easily." Rantaro cooly replied, crossing his arms again.  
  
"Doesn't matter what you guys are saying, because I'm going first." Maki shot a death glare that only effected Miu, causing her to shrink back a little. But for once, she didn't fold immediately.  
  
"S-shut up tit-less! Kaede isn't going to want your ugly body!"  
  
Maki looked visibly struck for a moment, Miu obviously hitting a sore spot, but she just strengthened her glare in response. The inventor let out an eep as she hid behind Shuichi.  
  
"Miu, please don't insult her. We're all friends here."  
  
Rantaro put a hand on Shuichi's shoulder.  
  
"Bud, I appreciate the kind words. But right now, you're all my enemies. If you think I'm giving up someone as wonderful as Kaede, I'm gonna have to say you're wrong."  
  
Before an argument could break out, Kaede turned around, giggling.  
  
"What are you guys arguing about so early?"  
  
The sun hit her face at the perfect angle, amplifying the radiance she usually gave out tenfold in that moment. Her violet eyes stared back at them with nothing short of adoration.  
  
"N-nothing, Bakamatsu! Mind your b-business!" Miu gave a very unconvincing insult, her flushed face giving away how she really meant that.  
  
Luckily for them, Kaede, despite all her radiance and boundless kindness, was about as socially aware as a rock.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to be so rude about it!"  
  
She walked back a bit to level with them, and gasped.  
  
"Guys, are you ok?! You're all red!"  
  
She put a hand to each of their foreheads quickly, checking their temperature.  
  
"If you're all sick, you should've stayed home!"  
  
"But then who would keep you company?" Shuichi let loose a lethal line, his 3 rivals shooting him stares that could burn through solid concrete. Kaede blushed a bit at his words, amplifying the other's glares.  
  
"Aww, you're so sweet Shuichi! But seriously, are you sick? I could take you home if you want, it's no trouble, really!"  
  
The genuine concern in her voice and how soft her hands were was enough to make him sputter uncontrollably. She attempted to console him, worry increasing as he tried to say he was fine.  
  
When they reached the school, Miu, Rantaro, Maki, and Shuichi stopped in front of the entrance.  
  
"Kaede, we're gonna meet up with you later, ok?" Rantaro put his hands in his pocket as he said this.  
  
She tilted her head slightly.  
  
"Huh? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nah, we just need to settle something. You'll find out later."  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment, but agreed.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll talk to you all later then, see ya!"  
  
She walked past them and headed inside. When they were sure she was out of earshot, the four of them huddled together and Miu pulled out a bottle.  
  
"Since you fuckers don't wanna back down, a game of luck will shut you up."  
  
She placed the bottle down, and they all crouched.  
  
"Time to spin for it! Lady luck, bless me up!"  
  
With a flick of her rest, the bottle went round and round. A bead of sweat rolled down ber face as it kept going and going.  
  
Eventually, as all things do, it came to a stop.  
  
The nose pointed to Maki. Miu screeched. Rantaro's head hung low in defeat. Shuichi tugged at the brim of his cap and looked away.  
  
"Told you."  
  
Her face had a smirk that Miu wanted to punch off, but she knew it'd only end up with her hand breaking if she did.  
  
"BULLSHIT! DO OVER!" She tried to spin it again, but her wrist was caught in a death grip.  
  
**"I won fair and square, right?"**  
  
Miu yanked her hand back and rubbed her wrist. Maki stepped back, and Rantaro spun it again.  
  
Round it went once more...  
  
It stopped on Shuichi. He gave a little pump of his fist. Rantaro forced a smile, trying to look encouraging.  
  
"Lucky, huh?"  
  
He got up, leaving the adventurer and the inventor to 1v1 for third place. For the final time, it went around.  
  
It stopped on Miu.  
  
"Hell yeah! Looks like you're stuck to last, pretty boy!"  
  
Rantaro crumbled to the floor, groaning. Shuichi leaned down and patted him on his back for comfort. He picked his head up, a grin on his face.  
  
"You know what? It doesn't matter. Because I'm gonna finally get her to realize my feelings this time. I have a secret weapon."  
  
Miu raised an eyebrow, but waved him off.  
  
"Yeah yeah, keep being delusional. I have something that'll make that beautiful thick head of hers realize MY feelings for sure this time! I've been working on it for the last month, no way it's gonna fail!"  
  
Maki kept quiet, beginning to walk inside. Shuichi held his bag, feeling around for his "secret weapon". When he confirmed it was there, he felt his determination rise, and spoke up.  
  
"I'm afraid neither of you will have the chance. I have something up my sleeve that is sure to get through to her. I won't lose."  
  
Rantaro smiled at him.  
  
"Nice to see you're confident. But I doubt it'll work. There's only one way to get her to understand, and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who's thought of it."  
  
Shuichi tried to think of all the possible scenarios he might be alluding to, but the bell rang before he could get anywhere. They huddled together one last time.  
  
"Alright, may the smoothest lover win."  
  
"Which is me, by the way."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
They dispersed, heading inside to make final preparations.  
  
\--------------------  
  
"Trust me Maki Roll, this is the best way to go about it, astronauts honor!"  
  
Kaito bumped his fist together and grinned at her.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that only applies to boys scouts, but I get the picture."  
  
"Whatever it is, I just want you to know that what I'm saying is the truth!"  
  
"Is telling her 'straight up' really going to work?"  
  
It's true that you couldn't use vague hints or subtle messages when communicating with Kaede. She never got it, not once in the year Maki knew her did she ever pick up on anything not directly told to her. But it was so... primitive. No doubt the other 3 had some extravagant plan to get their point across, so is being simple really the best angle?  
  
"Don't overthink this. It's Kaede we're talking about! She's a go with the flow kind of girl, doing this in a classic way will get the gears in her head turning. Before you know it, she'll realize your love for her, and return your feelings in full! And once that happens, I think you'll owe me a celebratory hug!"  
  
Well, that did seem logical, she supposed. This might actually work.  
  
"You know, you're not as big of an idiot as I thought."  
  
Kaito beamed at the genuine compliment, and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Hey, I'll take it! Better than something than nothing!"  
  
She swatted his hand away, but the small smile never left her face.  
  
"Thanks, Kaito."  
  
"Don't thank me just yet! You still gotta go do it, you know?"  
  
Right. This would be it. This had to be it.  
  
There's no way Kaede would misinterpret this... Right?  
  
\-----------------------  
  
"Yeah, I'm an expert at this sort of thing, I've told you this. Do I have to pull out my credentials?"  
  
Kokichi sat on top of a desk, eyeing the envelope Shuichi had from above him.  
  
"You don't have any credentials."  
  
He pulled out a file from seemingly nowhere and handed it to him. Curious, Shuichi opened it up.  
  
"Wait, this is the school's official file on you! This was in the headmaster's office, how did you get it?!"  
  
"That's not important, what's important is that she finally notices your advances! Tired of you talking about her all of the time, you really need to consider my feelings."  
  
Kokichi put the back of his hand to his forehead and leaned back.  
  
"It's the WORST kind of torture! Seeing my best friend obsess over the most boring girl possible! My ears can't take it anymore!"  
  
Shuichi face was tinted red. Half out of embarassment, and half out of annoyance.  
  
"I don't do it THAT often, please don't lie about that."  
  
Kokichi put the straightest face he could and pulled out a tape recorder.  
  
"Wanna test that? I might be a liar, but you're an even bigger one if you try to pull that one on me."  
  
"Ok ok, you win. It's just that-"  
  
"Save it, ShuShu! That envelope is gonna get through that air head of hers for sure! She's literate, right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Just had to be sure! Then there's no way written words on a piece of paper will be misinterpreted! She'd have to be BLIND not to get it! You'll do fine."  
  
"But what if Maki does it this time?"  
  
"HER?! Yeah, right! No one can resist you, I sure can't."  
  
Shuichi shot him an incredulous look, but his face wasn't serious. It held a wicked grin instead, so he decided that he was being mocked.  
  
"Thanks." He deadpanned.  
  
As Shuichi looked away, Kokichi sighed quietly to himself. At the very least, they'd still be friends.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
Miu made the final adjustments on a helmet she was working on, and wiped a bead of sweat off her brow when she was done.  
  
"And that's that! Finally, this shit took way too long, it better be worth the trouble."  
  
Kiibo, seeing she was done, finally asked the question that had been on his mind since she started.  
  
"Iruma, what is that?"  
  
She held it up for him to see.  
  
"This is it!"  
  
"Um, that doesn't answer my question."  
  
She huffed, putting it on her head.  
  
"What this does is transfer your thoughts into reality. For example..."  
  
Her face scrunched in concentration, and the machine gave out a soft whir. A puff of gas reminiscent of a cloud began to form above her head. An image the size of a tablet slowly began to take form, and when it was done, he immediately turned red.  
  
"Iruma! Why are you thinking such indecent thoughts so brazenly?! You couldn't have thought of something else?!"  
  
He waved it off, causing it to dissipate. Miu took it off and grinned at him.  
  
"What? I was just showing you what was gonna happen when Kaede accepts me! Anyways, isn't this baby amazing?! It works while you sleep too, and stores the dream you had in it's memory bank. My greatest invention yet!"  
  
After he calmed down, Kiibo sighed and stared at the awkward metal helmet with wires poking out of it.  
  
"How exactly is Akamatsu going to understand with this? You've tried so many things already, I fail to see how this is different."  
  
"BECAUSE, this time it'll SHOW her how I feel in video format! I'm fuckin' terrible with words, I know that, but this genius brain of mine never lets me down! It's gonna convey EXACTLY how I feel without any need for language! After all, pictures are a universal language, am I right?"  
  
He put a hand to his chin, pondering this. After a moment, he smiled.  
  
"Ah, I see! That might actually work! I wish you the best of luck, Iruma!"  
  
She knocked his shoulder with a light fist bump.  
  
"Thanks, Keebs! Kaede's fine ass is gonna be mine! Maybe I'll invite you over for a little fun too one day, if you really wanna~"  
  
He sputtered and protested as her boisterous laugh echoed through the school's robotics lab. A foolproof plan, if she does say so herself.  
  
\---------------------------  
  
Tsumugi clapped her hands together excitedly as Rantaro strummed on a guitar. He used to play guitar when he was younger for his sisters, but dropped it when traveling took up a majority of his free time. But Kaede gave him a fantastic reason to pick it up again. Playing it now, he realized he missed how comfortable it felt as his fingers plucked each string to a soft tune as he finished.  
  
"So, how does it sound?" He asked, pretending he didn't hear her eager noises of approval just now.  
  
"Perfect! She's gonna love it, I know it!"  
  
He smiled wide, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.  
  
"That's good to hear, but I need your help."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well... instead of drawing sticks this time, we spun a bottle."  
  
"...And?"  
  
"I... kinda got last. I don't think I'll even get a chance, what if by some miracle she realizes one of them is confessing, and she returns their feelings?"  
  
Tsumugi pushed her glasses up, a devious smirk forming on her face.  
  
"Oh, I see. This is the best possible scenario!"  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yup! Think about it. You'll be last, and by the time they're all done failing like usual, it'll be late in the day. You ask her to meet you on the hill behind the school. You two sit down on top of the hill, the sun casting an orange glow around you both. You play the song, and since music is her passion, you'll be speaking a language she's an expert in! It's like she's watching an anime with japanese subtitles, no way will she not get it! And she'll say 'Oh Rantaro, take me~' and you'll share a romantic kiss as the sun goes down! It's perfect!"  
  
Rantaro's eyes widened at the scenario he didn't have the imagination to come up with. It sounded amazing, the perfect story he could tell their future children, at their wedding, everything. A memory that will last a lifetime.  
  
"Wow." Is all he could say. He could barely contain his excitement, his usual cool disposition almost giving way to a more childlike excitement akin to what his sisters displayed when their friends came over or they got the present they wanted.  
  
"You got this, ok? You're romance is like Jack and Rose from that old english movie we watched, meant to be!"  
  
"Didn't that end with the guy dying?"  
  
Her eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly.  
  
"Forget I said that! It's more like beauty and the beast!"  
  
"So I'm an abusive tyrant?"  
  
Tsumugi fumbled, trying to look for better examples, but to no avail. He chuckled at her antics. She meant well, that's what mattered. Besides, the plan she laid out seemed flawless. By day's end, he'll have the girl of his dreams in his arms.  
  
He just hoped she would feel the same way.  
  
\-------------------  
  
"Kaede, can we talk?"  
  
Maki stood in front of her desk, interrupting the pianist's conversation with Kirumi Tojo. The maid shot her a look that said "That time of the month again, huh?" and Maki gave a subtle nod in response. Kaede didn't notice this, of course, which was a preview to how the conversation was going to go.  
  
She nodded, beaming at her.  
  
"Sure! Is it private?"  
  
"Yes. Follow me, please."  
  
She eyed Kaito from the back of room, who gave a thumbs up in response. Her three rivals sat with their friends on the other side of the room. Shuichi gave an encouraging smile, while Miu stuck her tongue out and flipped her off. Rantaro stared blankly, his emotions indecipherable.  
  
They made their way out of the room, and she led her all the way outside. When Maki was sure there was nothing that would distract her, they stopped.  
  
"Kaede, there's something that's been on my mind for a while now. And it has to do with you, and how you make me feel."  
  
She nodded slowly, letting Maki know she was following along.  
  
"When we first met, I have to admit that I wasn't very nice to you, which is something I regret deeply. You remember, right?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"But that was because I wasn't used to it. How... nice, you were. For no reason too. I tried pushing you away, I tried insulting you, I even threatened you, but you never stopped. You kept insisting that we speak, have a bond, talk about who we like, paint our nails and shop, all things I wasn't used to. No one ever wanted to talk to me before you did, they were too scared. Understandably so, my talent isn't very helpful in that regard. They were afraid of me, once I came out."  
  
Maki moved closer to her.  
  
"But not you. You accepted me, accepted all of me. Eventually the other's warmed up to me, but they wouldn't have done so without you. You've shown me a life I thought I couldn't have. And in doing so, I paid attention to you. I saw all of the beautiful things about you that made me realize something."  
  
She felt hot, but pushed on.  
  
"I think... No, I know. I love you, Kaede."  
  
The pianist bore a huge smile, her cheeks tinted red. The assassin was quickly embraced, causing her heart to race.  
  
"I love you too Maki!"  
  
She couldn't believe it was happening. She realized it, finally, after all this time of trying and misunderstanding, she finally-  
  
"You're one of my best friends! I'm glad I could help you get out of your shell!"  
  
Her heart shattered, the rising hope within her of a life with the most beautiful girl she had ever met came crashing down. She pulled back, her warm smile and violet eyes shining brightly against the light. She wanted to protest, insist it was more than that, but it was so hard just to say those words as it was. It didn't help her face was so close, everything about her was a stark contrast to everything Maki knew. Her inviting gaze, soft arms, lavender scent, and kind eyes was nothing like the cold and painful job of snuffing out life.  
  
She wasn't trained for this.  
  
"Y-yeah. You're my best friend too."  
  
Kaede giggled, a melodious sound that made her heart soar.  
  
"Oh I get it! You didn't want anyone to see your softer side. It's okay, Maki. You can be who you are, and if anyone says anything, I'll give them a piece of my mind! You're feelings matter to me, ok? Just let me know if you ever wanna talk. I'll be right here for you, always."  
  
She wanted to be mad at her, mad that she always didn't get it, but she was so sincere and kind about her advice, she meant every word. Maki could never be mad at her.  
  
"Thank you, Kaede."  
  
She began to walk back, but she called out to her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we... hold hands? Mine are cold."  
  
Wasn't a lie. They were always cold. But she long since gotten used to it. It did make a nice excuse for this spur of the moment decision.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
She held out her hand, and Maki took it. She shuddered, her fingers seemed to sink in to the back of her hand.  
  
Ok, maybe not today. But eventually. She could always try a different approach. It wasn't impossible.  
  
She laughed to herself. It seemed Kaito was rubbing off on her. Not that she would ever admit it.  
  
\---------------------  
  
Shuichi held the envelope close. It was time. Maki had said earlier that it didn't work, and he had to admit he was secretly happy about that. He had a chance for real this time. He stayed up all night thinking about the perfect words to put down on paper. And after 20 drafts, he got it.  
  
He slipped it into her locker discreetly, and walked off to his next class. He wished he wasn't so shy around her, but he couldn't help it. She gave him strength when he had none, supported him when he felt dangerously low, helped him through his hardest times, everything. He shuddered to think about where he'd be right now without all of her help.  
  
He went to his next class. Math. He absentmindedly went through the motions, solving problems and thinking about his next case to distract himself. When the bell rang, he sped walked out of the room, and went to the water fountain to pretend to drink some of it. Kaede walked to her locker out of her history class, and his heart began to beat faster and faster.  
  
She opened her locker, and the envelope slipped out. She picked it up, from what he could tell. A sea of students blocked his vision, so he didn't have a very good view. She opened it up, and pulled out the letter. As she straightened it, something he didn't factor in happened.  
  
A passing Makoto Naegi tripped, dropping the art suppiles he was carrying all over the letter, ruining it with black and orange paint. Kaede was going to yell at him, but she refrained from doing so after seeing the damage he did to himself. She helped him get up, and they began to talk as he apologized profusely.  
  
Shuichi wondered if he was the Ultimate Unlucky Student instead, dejectedly walking to his next class, bracing himself from the round of teasing that he had no doubt Kokichi was going to bombard him with.  
  
\--------------------  
  
"Bakamatsu, prepare to have your tits blown off!"  
  
Miu put the large helmet on, and started it up. They were behind the school, away from any morons that could ruin the moment after she heard about Shuichi.  
  
Kaede had that half smile that she seemed to use a lot around her, and if she were being honest, it was kinda hot.  
  
She got a good look at the girl in front of her, the one she fantasized about every night. She had a white button down shirt on, which bought out those delicious curves she adored oh so much. Miu wished she could get up in there, and-  
  
WAIT  
  
She frantically scrambled to think about something else besides how sexy she was. She would be freaked out if she saw her fantasies for sure, and she'd lose her chance. She thought of something, ANYTHING that wasn't the both of them naked.  
  
The machine started to whirr loudly, being overloaded with too many different thoughts at once. The cloud-esque gas abover her shifted to gray, and it began to smoke. Miu's face was scrunched up, trying her hardest to not think about her ass.  
  
"Um, Miu? Is it supposed to do that?"  
  
"Shut... up... stupid... sexy... Bakamatsu!"  
  
The machine gave out one last cry before it died, leaving them in silence. Miu opened one eye, and saw Kaede's face was tinted red.  
  
"You think I'm sexy?"  
  
In the panic of hearing her words, Miu went full disaster Bi mode.  
  
"N-no! I said you're SHITTY! Yeah, shitty Bakamatsu! Forget this, I'm leaving!"  
  
"Miu, wait!"  
  
Miu stormed off in a huff, her face way too hot for her own liking. She left Kaede stunned there, fiddling with her fingers.  
  
"T-thank you?" The pianist said to no one.  
  
\-----------------  
  
Rantaro sat on the hill behind the school with Kaede, overlooking the town. The sun gave the air around them a orange tint. There was a soft breeze, causing her hair to blow gently in the wind.  
  
He thought she couldn't get any prettier, boy was he wrong.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me?" She asked him, in that voice that made him lose his cool inside.  
  
"Yeah. But I think what I'm about to say can't be fully expressed with just my words."  
  
He pulled out his guitar. Kaede's smile grew wide.  
  
"Oh, are you going to play something?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"All I want you to do, is listen with your heart."  
  
She nodded, eager to hear what he had to say. He took one last deep breath, and played.  
  
Kaede's eyes lit up as she recognized the tune. It was Clair de lune, but he was playing it on a guitar!  
  
His eyes were closed, fully concentrating on his playing. It went on for the full duration of the song, which was 5 minutes. The whole time, she was quiet. Rantaro wanted to see her reaction so bad, but he if he did he knew he'd mess it up.  
  
When he was done, he was all too eager to open his eyes and see her.  
  
"So, what did you-"  
  
A choked sob came from her, causing his pupils to shrink in terror.  
  
"Kaede?! Are you okay?!"  
  
She wiped her eyes, trying to compose herself.  
  
"Rantaro, I should be asking YOU that!"  
  
What.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She continued wiping her eyes as she elaborated.  
  
"That was so sad. I felt the pain you've had locked up this whole time spill freely. Why haven't you told anyone? Is it your dad?"  
  
He DID have problems with his father at home, actually. He was mistreating his mom, and it was frustrating to watch her suffer everyday, trying her best to take care of him and his dozen of sisters. 13 kids was a lot after all.  
  
"Y-yeah, it is."  
  
She gave him a warm and pitying smile.  
  
"You don't have to keep it inside. You can talk to me. I promise, whatever it is, I'll help you through it. If you need somewhere to sleep, my doors are always open."  
  
Rantaro sighed, and looked at the instrument. He didn't get to say what he wanted, but perhaps this wasn't a bad outcome either.  
  
For the next hour, he vented his heart out to her about his frustrations as the sun went down.  
  
\-------------------  
  
Kaede jumped into bed, glad the day was over. It was eventful, to be sure. But she had a good time regardless. She opened her phone, and texted her own confidant.  
  
**Kaede: Hey Kirumi! Are you busy?**  
  
**Kirumi: Good evening, Kaede. No, I just finished working.**  
  
**Kaede: Perfect, because you won't believe all the stuff that happened today!**  
  
**Kirumi: Go on.**  
  
**Kaede: Well, first Maki told me she loved me, which made me really happy! And then Shuichi wrote a letter to me, but I didn't get to read it good because of an accident. But it said he loved me too. And Miu called me sexy, but ran away when I asked her if she meant it. And I think Rantaro was trying to tell me something romantic, but I could tell by his playing he needed someone to talk to.**  
  
**Kirumi: So you noticed. This has been a monthly thing for quite a while now.**  
  
**Kaede: What?! No way! I definitely would've realized it sooner!**  
  
**Kirumi: Please come over tomorrow. I need to teach you how to read the air, I'm worried you won't get very far in life without that skill.**  
  
**Kaede: Hey, you're supposed to agree with me you know!**  
  
**Kirumi: Not on this, I'm afraid. Goodnight.**  
  
**Kaede: Goodnight!**  
  
She set her phone down at the foot of her bed, and pulled her covers up. She was lucky to have so many friends she could spend time with everyday.  
  
Though, her mind lingered on her four favorites the most, as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my 2nd favorite Danganronpa character of all time, Kaede Akamatsu! Love her with all my heart.


End file.
